Kiss My Eyes & Lay Me to Sleep
by eldestsalvatore1864
Summary: All the events of 5x22 have happened. Being the white knight disguised as the dark knight Damon sacrifices his life to bring back his brother and save his town, his home. Unfortunately for Damon everything does not go as planned, because instead of returning back with the others Damon finds himself stuck on the other side.


Love, it had been the one thing that Damon Salvatore had wanted in his life. As a human he had been one of those people who had believed happily ever after existed. Damon had been the type who when lying on the grass at the Salvatore Plantation would look up at the night sky, spot a shooting star and wish upon it. The wish had always been the same, to find love. To find a woman who would love him, all of him regardless of the fact that his father had deemed him as a disappointment and unworthy of love.

The last person who had loved him had been his mother. She had accepted Damon flaws and all which she had considered more reason to love. On her death bed she had given Damon her wedding ring making his twelve year old self give his word that when he did come across the woman he was meant to spend his life with that he'd slip this ring upon her finger when asking for her hand. That way even in death somehow his mother would continue to make the journey with Damon and his future beloved. For the longest time Damon had believed no Southern Belle was worthy of such a ring, and such a promise, because to him they were all alike. Searching for a man who could provide them with riches and a high status in society seemed to be all they were looking for, excluding the matters of the heart. Southern Belle's flocked to him, surrounded him at balls and town functions and he had found it comical considering they were foolish to believe he'd be well off when daddy dearest died. Tradition was when the father passed he'd leave everything to the eldest son, but Damon knew that wasn't the case, because he wasn't the golden child, Stefan was, which meant if any of the brothers would be receiving the riches and plantation it would be the youngest, his little brother Stefan.

Damon wasn't disappointed or sour about that though, because in his eyes he believed he'd consider himself to be the richest of men when finding love, real love. Enter Katherine Pierce; she had been the opposite of every woman in town. She had a voice and she refused to silence herself, instead of shying away Katherine was bold, and there had always been a devilish glint mirroring in her eyes that drew Damon in. Everyone in town including his brother had viewed Katherine as an angel, but Damon had seen past the façade knowing there was more behind the mask and he had hoped one day she'd reveal it to him, show him her true face.

That day did come, and instead of fleeing like any normal man would after finding out such a secret Damon had done the exact opposite, he had embraced Katherine, loving her if not more seeing as she had trusted him enough to keep her secret and life safe. Whether Katherine was sporting a human heart beat or deadly fangs Damon loved her like no other. Katherine in many ways had saved him, saved him from his boring and routine life in society so it wasn't all that surprising when he had confessed to her that he wanted to join her race, wanted to trade his human life for an immortal one. It wasn't something Katherine had given to him easily; no he had to put himself through countless trials to prove him worthy of such an eternal gift. Trials such as sneaking off in the dead of night with her taking on the role of a wounded victim so that a poor passerby would stop to help, becoming the prey as Katherine the predator struck. Lessons, Katherine had always been giving Damon lessons on the proper way to be a Vampire, because if he was going to join the un-dead she was making it her mission to make him the clear definition of a Vampire, someone who enjoyed the hunt when stalking their prey and someone who relished in blood as it swiftly and easily glided down their throat. Time and time again Damon had proven himself to Katherine, and his good and bad deeds had finally been rewarded after chasing her through the forest, pinning her against the tree and telling her to feed him her blood. Disappointment had flooded him _I will not feed you my blood Damon _but then reassurance came as she began to explain how this was his choice, if he was truly serious about this then he'd have to do it willingly on his own. It wasn't something Damon had to think about or consider because his choice had been made the moment he had admitted to himself his love for Katherine, he couldn't imagine being in a world without her, so the choice was easy and the moment her blood was presented to him, the golden ticket and his sirens call he lowered his head and allowed his mouth to latch onto her neck as he drank in her heavenly life source.

Damon had no hesitation when it came to wanting to join Katherine in being a Vampire, and when it came to losing Katherine he had no hesitation in wanting to join her wherever she had gone to. When Katherine had been ripped from his arms by the council thanks to daddy dearest and his brother Damon knew he would do everything in his power to save her, even if that cost him his life, and it had, but he hadn't had regrets because as that bullet pierced through his heart the only thought running through his mind was that his death had meant something, because he had died for love, and shortly later he'd be returning back to it.

Unfortunately though for Damon he had woken up in transition in a rude awakening being greeted to the fact that his youngest brother had been turned by Katherine and though he had felt betrayed that she had kept something like this from him, he still found himself wanting to start a new life with her. Learning that she had died, burning in the church that the council had set on fire the choice was easy rather than wanting to live Damon wanted death. Immortality that he had once viewed as a gift now without Katherine turned to a curse, something he no longer wanted, but Stefan wasn't someone who took kindly to that which resulted in him tempting Damon, a newly transitioning vampire to the sirens call of blood, and without being able to fight the urge Damon pierced his teeth into her flesh, sucking and drinking in his newly life force. Though Stefan's plan had been to live the rest of his life with his brother Damon had vowed to spend his life making his youngest brother miserable and punishing him for his selfishness. It wasn't until Damon had learned from Emily that Katherine wasn't dead, but instead entrapped in a tomb which she could be free from, and from that moment he had made a silent vow to himself to do whatever in his power to break the seal and reunite with his beloved once again.

Fast forward to a century later with him opening up the tomb only to be met by nothing, disappointment and betrayal flooding him at the fact that she had lied to him. One hundred and forty five years he had dedicated his life to finding a way to free her only to find out she hadn't even been there in the first place. When the two finally did reunite their reunion hadn't been what he had envisioned, sure kisses had ensued but that had only been because Katherine had been taunting him, and even with his new cold as stone exterior she still had such power over him that he had allowed himself to give in. So much so that he'd break their passionate lip-lock and recite a heartfelt speech that spoke of forgiving her for her lies and suggesting that they start over, and give their past promise another chance. Damon's entire world had shattered and came tumbling down around him when she slapped in his face that she had never loved him and to make the wound even deeper confessing that it had always been Stefan.

It wasn't the fact that Katherine had broken his heart that caused a deep ache in his chest, but more so the fact that he had realized he hadn't died for love, and that his death had been meaningless because he had died for a lie. Damon had been somewhat surprised that he hadn't spiraled out of control or even decide to turn off his humanity for a second time, but he had a person in his life that made it just a bit easier to get by in life and move past such pain.

Elena Gilbert, the carbon copy of Katherine Pierce, but from the moment Damon had encountered her on the road it had taken him less than a second to realize she wasn't Katherine. From the moment that Damon had met Elena he had fallen for her, and still to this day he knew exactly when it had happened, after him giving her the _you want a love that consumes you speech _she had asked him what he had wanted, and though it seemed simple it had meant something to him because she had cared enough to ask, and not many people including his own father had ever asked him such a question. Though their conversation had been brief a connection had been formed between the two so much so that as he watched her leave he found himself feeling guilty, because for the first time in years Damon's thoughts were on another woman who wasn't Katherine.

Encountering Elena a year later he still found himself drawn to her, but did his best at keeping such a fascination with her at bay. Unfortunately though even with their second time of knowing each other she had the power to break his concrete and cold stoned walls after apologizing because he had lost Katherine too. His time spent knowing Elena it didn't take long for him to create a list as to why Elena was so different from Katherine. Elena was selfless her friends and family always coming first, whereas for Katherine she'd more than happily toss anyone into the lion's den, because better you die than her. When being in a room with Elena her presence soothed you, because there was a warmth to her that made you feel welcome, but Katherine you'd always feel as if you were put on display to her taunts, and there was no warmth that radiated from her, only coldness which seemed to match her iced heart. Elena was soft spoken, and yet her tone of voice dripping honey, Katherine always having that somewhat husk in her voice, seductive and inviting as ever. Even their walks where different considering when Elena walked her movements were hesitant, but with Katherine she seemed to walk on air, and always add that sultry sway to her hips knowing every man was looking, and unfortunately for Damon he had been one of those men. Loyalty that he had once held for Katherine transferring to Elena as he found himself doing anything and everything to protect her and keep her alive, and when it came to love he had vowed to himself never to love another woman but Katherine, and yet each second of every day Damon felt the space in his heart that Katherine had once occupied slowly being filled for Elena, and only Elena.

Occupying a space in Elena's heart hadn't been an easy task considering her love for his baby brother, but deep down Damon knew she too had felt that certain pull and sometimes on rare occasions they'd each act upon it. Sadly though Elena didn't make it simple because even when she'd plant one on him at a ratty motel and give him an ounce of hope, she'd just as quickly rip it away making it clear her heart was only meant for Stefan. There were times where Damon would ask himself why he'd put up with her, and why he couldn't just move on from her, and each time he'd try to distance himself from her she always seemed to sneak back up on him. Even in almost death she had flat out told him that she'd never fall out of love with Stefan which is why she would have to let him go, and yet rather than leaving like planned he found himself staying the moment he was aware of the fact that she was no longer a human, but a vampire. Elena had struggled with being a vampire, not able to grasp it and he had blamed his brother for that, because he hadn't taught Elena the right way of how to be a Vampire 101, then again even Stefan didn't excel at such a lesson. Like the fool that Damon was he found himself taking Elena under his wings and showing her the dos and don'ts of being a vampire. Somewhere along the way the two had grown close again, and that strong pull that had always been around them both had been in full play once again. When Stefan had admitted to Damon about his and Elena's break up Damon hadn't in his wildest dreams assume that he had been the reason for it, and when Elena had confessed exactly that at the Miss Mystic Falls for the first time in a long time he had fallen completely silent and at a loss for words. That night after the dance his dead heart soared the second the front door swung open revealing her breath taking figure, one awkward encounter Stefan, Elena and him ending causing him and Elena to be left alone. All Damon had wanted to was question Elena on the break up, but he had remained silent allowing her to take the lead, the conversation starting off about her confessing about everyone thinking she was a horrible vampire only causing him to tell her he hadn't seen her more alive until now. That single second causing their gazes to lock and he knew in that moment they were back to where they had started dancing around the subject of what they felt for one another, Elena admitting how she had wanted to dance with him causing Damon to rise from his spot, offer an outstretched hand and lead her over towards the fire place. For as long as Damon could remember him and Elena had been participating in their own sort of tango, each time they'd take one step forward someone would take two steps back, but that night they had finally come forward, their movements in sync with each other, two twin flames coming together and setting each other ablaze as they finally gave into what had been consuming them.

Years it had taken years for Damon to finally feel happiness but waking up and finding Elena jumping into bed beside him with no face of regrets he had finally felt content with his life. He shouldn't have been surprised when that bubble of happiness popped as the sire bond was introduced causing Damon to question everything between him and Elena and causing him to put much needed and heart breaking distance between each other. When it came to Elena even when promising to stay away he couldn't and she made it even harder after telling him those three words he had longed to hear, I love you, and though he wanted to relish in it, parts of him wondered if that had been due to the sire bond. It took her losing her baby brother, flipping the switch and re-turning it back on for the sire bond between the two of them to be broken, and when her brother finally did make his way back to the living, and their chaotic lives were back to a somewhat silence she had said those three words to him once again, but this time he didn't question it, because this time he knew they were real, and because of it he allowed himself to crash into her once again.

Summer had been full of bliss. Two people coming together and learning new things about each other, though being an actual boyfriend was new to Damon he thought he had done a good job. They had gone out with her friends, mainly Caroline, he had dealt with having to listen to Blondie whine about Tyler to the point where he wanted to cut his own ears off, but he had remained silent wanting to be the supportive boyfriend. When Jeremy had returned back from the dead Elena had made it her mission to spend time with him which consisted of Sunday's being what she deemed family day, dragging Jeremy herself and Damon to the park to have a picnic, sometimes it was simple and he'd cook for them or they'd sit around the flat screen and play one of the countless video games that Jeremy had, thanks to Damon. Of course Elena wasn't the best at such games, but he found it adorable none the less when her competitive side would kick in. When it came to love and showing love they didn't shy away from it so much so that Jeremy and anyone else around them was use to the couple getting carried away and lost in each other. Time and time again Jeremy would walk in on him and Elena heating things up, being a major cock-block and for the longest time Damon had thought Alaric was laughing his ass off telling Jeremy each time his sister was about to get laid to interrupt the hot and bothered couple. That summer had been special to Damon, because it had given him the pleasure of seeing what it was like to be in a relationship, a real relationship and he had loved it. Sadly for the two the second that summer ended summertime sadness had set in, bringing chaos along with it. The biggest pain in the ass was the whole universe shipping the doppelgangers together, making it practically impossible for him and Elena to be together seeing as that's what he always found himself thinking and wondering about. Though Damon had tried to fight against the universe it seemed the harder he fought the further him and Elena would drift away from each other.

When it came to demons Damon had them, buried them deep within hoping never to allow them to surface again, but that all changed the moment he had been captured by Doctor Wes and awoken to a cell he had been all too familiar with. Five years of his life he had been spent in this hell. Five years he had felt misery, hopelessness and countless amounts of physical, mental and emotional pain. He had literally been a lab rat, picked at and poked at as doctors experimented on him. Pushing him to limits to see how powerful his vampire parts were. Sometimes he'd have parts of his eyes torn out, other times his fangs would be removed to see how long they'd take to finally grow back, but the worst, the worst part was having his own stomach opened up and watching as Doctor Whitmore played operation with him. If it hadn't been for Enzo, his cellmate and for the longest time his friend, his only friend he was pretty sure he would have died, because he wouldn't have found reason to fight. Enzo had given him reason to fight, revenge, and Damon had vowed to one day see it through. Unlike Stefan he wasn't the type who flipped the switch when life got hard, Stefan had turned off his emotions after the guilt of killing his own father, forcing his brother to turn and killing countless innocents became too much for him. Even within those five years Damon still fought, but the night of the Whitmore party that had gone straight to hell. The plan had been going along perfectly, Damon had broken free from his chains, killed the society members, but the blood lust had been so strong that it had completely taken over causing him to kill any human within his sight. By the time he had gotten back to the cage to free Enzo he had realized it was too late, the bars coated in vervain making it near impossible for Damon to set him free, and with everyone he had killed he couldn't force someone to open the cage. It was in that moment where Damon had to make a choice, fight or flight. If he fought there was the chance that he'd burn along with his friend or someone would come across him and send him straight back to that cold and darkened hell. If he fled he'd be free finally, and able to go on with his vendetta. If he fled that would mean he'd be turning his back on his only friend, and Damon knew right then and there if he continued to care he'd burn along with Enzo, so he did the only thing that made sense at the time, he flipped the switch. No longer did he care, nor did he flinch as Enzo's cries followed him begging him to come back, no, with the switch flipped Damon didn't bother looking back.

Confessing to Elena about his dark past hadn't been the easiest on Damon and it only got worse when he re-encountered his fallen friend realizing that he hadn't been dead all this time. Being called a monster only once again reminded Damon that no matter what good deeds he'd done or do that he'd always be a monster, and it was because of that which caused him to let Elena go, and to free her from him. The universe though must have had other plans in mind because each time he tried to create distance between the both of them somehow they'd always end up in the same room. When Damon had finally accepted the fact that he couldn't live without Elena he had run off to find her, opening himself up and allowing her to see the vulnerability in him, only instead of accepting him in open arms she had let him go, giving up on him and because of that it had broken him. Darkness had always surrounded him, but with Elena in his life she had brought light, and without her darkness consumed him again causing him to team up with his past cellmate and leave a trail of bodies in their wake. Though Damon's expression was always calculated and his words sarcastic as ever acting as if the kills meant nothing to him, deep down they did, because deep down Damon knew he was no longer that person, and each time that thought flooded him he'd put on even more of a show to prove to those around him he could no longer be saved.

With all his sins he had committed he shouldn't have been surprised when karma had finally approached him and bitten him in the ass. That karma had been Doctor Wes's cannibal injection to vampires. Instead of craving human blood Damon found himself craving his own kind. Damon knew that he'd be a danger to those around him, and though he acted like he didn't give a damn, deep down their safety meant everything to him. He had tried to isolate himself from the rest of the world only to be greeted to Stefan and Elena entering the threshold of the now abandoned residence. Though Elena being in his presence was dangerous he couldn't help but feel that hint of hope at the fact that she had cared enough to come and save him. When Elena had approached him all he had wanted to do was go to her, but then his sole focus went to her throat, and all he could think about was sinking his fangs deep into her artery, ripping it apart and sucking the life from out of her. Such a thought had been terrifying and he had refused to go through with it, but either Elena had been stubborn or suicidal because the next thing she did was present him with blood, her blood, and though he tried to resist the sirens call eventually he gave in, striking at his prey and latching on. Even though Damon had been concentrated on feeding he had seen her kick a make shift stake towards his brother's direction, and immediately his dead heart sunk knowing that she had seen him as a lost cause that should be put to death. Of course though Stefan had another plan in mind piercing a piece of glass through Damon, enough to weaken him, black out and when he'd waken he'd be greeted to the truth, all this time it hadn't been Elena saying or doing such things, it had been Katherine.

You would think that with Katherine permanently gone and Elena back in her own body that everything would go back to normal, and though Elena shared such joy in seeing Damon he knew he'd have to share with her his past actions, like killing her buddy Aaron Whitemore. Katherine however had given Elena a parting gift before shaking hands with the Grim Reaper and that had been injecting Elena with the cannibalistic serum. It had been hell having to stay away from each other, but if they had been in the same room they would have literally torn each other apart. Thankfully though the cure arrived returning them back to normal and resulting in them each having a heart to heart shouting match only ending with their bodies and mouths crashing together and continuing things in Damon's bedroom, and though he knew they had to stop he couldn't do it. Mistake, that's what it had been, they both knew it and yet they continued because they needed to feel, they needed to relish in the way that even after all this time their bodies still molded together, and when their two souls merged together becoming one everything else in the world vanished. Of course Damon had wanted more, but the morning after seemed to have Elena's senses back deeming what had happened last night as a mistake and that it couldn't happen again. It wasn't something Damon had accepted even going as far as using his seduction skills in hopes to lure her back to bed. Their relationship hadn't been just about sex though, and he sure as hell didn't want it, but at least it had been something, at least in some way she still had been a part of him. When she had told him that it was time he let her go his entire world crashed around him because all he wanted to do was draw her back into his arms and resume the bliss they had each felt during the summer. Sadly though for Damon even he knew they couldn't return to such happiness so instead he decided to not be selfish, because when it came to Elena selfishness wasn't allowed. He had taken that step forward and he had caught the warning in her eyes, and the hesitance in her tone, and he knew if he wanted one kiss could break her and end with them each falling back in bed, but he wanted more than that. He wanted Elena to come back to bed more than anything, but he wanted it to be by choice, not because of his seduction skills, but because she wanted to wake nestled in his arms the next morning and feel no hints of regret.

It almost felt like a volley between Damon and Elena because one day Elena would tell Damon he had to let her go, and a few days later it would be Damon telling Elena he could no longer be friends with her, because it was too damn hard. Elena had suggested they go back to being friends again, but he wasn't like the Quarterback Matt, he couldn't put a smile on his face and act like everything was okay, and there was sure no way in hell he could stand off on the sidelines and watch as time went by Elena slowly fall for another. With the universe shipping the doppelgangers together he couldn't help but return back to that paranoia and wonder if he'd have to go through with seeing Stefan and Elena fall back into each other's arms, after all they were fated for each other. All Damon had wanted to do was flip the bird to the universe and tell it to go straight to hell, but each time it seemed to give him another slap in the face, like Stefan and Elena each sharing the same happy go lucky and perfect visions of what their lives could have been like. Damon had once told Elena she was his life, and that would never change, but even he didn't have the strength to just be friends, to be in a room with her and not be able to reach out to her, it was too damn painful, so instead of suffering the long term affects he chose the easiest way out, he let her go.

Though the universe seemed adamant about separating them there sure as hell seemed to be a lot of events that always brought them back together. Past demons had snuck up on Damon when he had come to the realization about what had happened to Enzo's past love, he had been the one to kill her when his emotions had been flipped. Bent on wanting revenge and knowing the only way he could get it was no longer caring he watched as his past pal turned off his humanity and before Damon could even blink he had abducted Elena causing panic to course through him. Damon had taken away someone Enzo had loved, Maggie and he only feared the worst that Enzo would do the same. Luckily for Damon he had found Elena passed out, and though he had promised himself to stay away he had always been her white knight disguised as the dark knight causing him to carefully lift her in his arms and carry her back to her dorm room. It had taken so much willpower to force himself out the door, because all he had wanted to do was lay beside her so that when she'd waken she'd know she was safe.

With the pesky travelers on the move wanting the doppelgangers and Markos dead set on trapping them it only made sense that Damon get Stefan and Elena the hell out of Mystic Falls. While Damon had vowed to keep both his girl and Stefan safe he had also vowed to find a way to save Enzo from himself, because he owed it to him, and no matter what it took Damon would bring him back. The trip was supposed to be the main three, but thanks to Blondie Forbes she had tagged along for the journey seeing as they'd be using her father's cabin for their hideaway. Though Damon had told Elena he was suppose to be avoiding her he hadn't been keeping up with his word, and even when he tried to apologize on his friends behalf he watched as she quickly brushed it off and then made some lame excuse to go help his brother find firewood. Damon's suspicions grew more when Caroline gave her input saying how something was fishy only her assumptions made things worse when she put it out there that Stefan and Elena were acting quite close. Had something happened between the two of them? Had they shared a secret kiss? Had the universe won? Those thoughts alone caused his stomach to drop and it was in that specific moment where he realized he'd have to get to the bottom of things. Just like any getaway games were played, and alcohol introduced. It had been completely nauseating to watch Stefan and Elena be the example of the perfect team as they schooled both of them in charades, but in Damon's defense Caroline hadn't been the best team mate, seeing as each time she got a card it took her like ten seconds just to figure out what needed to be done. Seeing as charades was getting them nowhere Damon had suggested playing never have I ever, and he watched as Caroline's eyes quickly lit up at the proposal making him realize she wanted to get something out of this too. The game had started out as innocent, using past events against each other, but then it took a quick and dramatic turn when Caroline threw out to Elena _never have I ever kissed a Salvatore….today _though Damon was a Vampire he sucked in an un-needed breath as he waited Elena's response, his gaze fixed on the red solo cup waiting to see if she'd lift it to her oh so inviting lips. When she didn't and quickly snapped at Caroline wanting to know what the hell was up Damon quickly took the opportunity and showcased his attention towards Stefan _never have I ever lied about where Enzo is _Damon easily saw how for a fraction of a second his brother had tensed up but like the pro that Stefan was he skillfully brushed it off which gave Elena the chance to make her quick escape upstairs to take a bath.

Never have I Ever had been a bust and it took Elena being practically drowned by a vengeful ghost and Damon rushing into save her for the truth to finally surface. Damon had assumed it had been Bill Forbes playing around seeing as he wasn't the type to sport a Team Vampire shirt, but when Elena had confessed to what had really happened he found that he was feeling a flood of emotions, betrayal being one of them considering his brother and Elena had both lied to him, Enzo was dead. Fire, why did it always have to be fire? With the truth now out there Damon could see how bent Enzo was with carrying out his revenge on both Stefan, Elena and Damon and it took the barn being set ablaze, his brother almost dying for Damon to finally reason with Enzo promising he'd find a way to bring him back, and just like that he watched as his brother was able to make his quick exist and shortly after Damon trailing behind him. When all havoc had ceased it had given Damon a chance to vent, and that venting included giving his brother a much deserved punch in the face, because he needed to let it out, and once he did he made sure Stefan knew this subject wouldn't be brought up again. Knowing that the travelers were once again on the move Damon took the lead in stating everyone needed to pack up and they needed to get the hell out of here. Truth be told he shouldn't have been surprised as he packed up his car that Elena would come and confront him. There entire apart Damon had done his best at staying within arm's length of Elena, but this entire day had exhausted him and all he had wanted was to be selfish and get lost for a fraction of a second in Elena. Her probing him for why he had been giving her the cold shoulder had finally caused his walls to slightly crack which resulted in him explaining to her why he wouldn't allow himself to spiral. Everyone including Elena, Stefan and the mighty ole universe had expected him to once again be reckless proving to them that he was a lost cause and that he wasn't right for Elena, but he had wanted to prove them wrong, he had wanted to fight against his reckless nature and show to everyone, but mostly Elena that he could be the better man. Though time and time again Damon had stated to Elena they shouldn't be together, deep down he didn't believe that, because deep down he knew universe be damned they were made for each other, and he wanted to fight for that. _Being around you drives me nuts…..and not being around you drives me nuts _even he knew at the time he wasn't making sense _okay now I'm really confused _and she had every right to be. Words were doing nothing to show what he felt, and in that moment as he stood there blue meeting a beautiful shade of brown he found he was having an internal debate with himself. Fingers fidgeting itching, knowing exactly where they wanted to go, and who they wanted to touch, and no longer able to fight it just like they always had done he rushed forward, framing her face in his hands, drawing her to him and crashing their lips together. His dead heart had raced at the fact that she hadn't pulled away or denied the kiss. Though the kiss had been brief it had given him a chance to forget about the crappy day he had endured, and he knew as selfish as it had been for him to do that, he had needed it, and he had needed her.

_I had a really crappy day and I needed it _she had used his own words against him as he questioned her for why she had kissed him, and he couldn't blame her, because it had been a crappy filled day. Traveler's and Marcos had been a real pain in the ass, he had been hoarding them in the Boarding House hoping to make a deal with Marcos only to realize the plan hadn't gone as planned and the next thing he knew he was relieving his human death, blood pooling down his chest and fleeing the Boarding House, leaving the only place he considered home while Marcos took it right from out of Damon's hands, and the thing that sucked the most was there was nothing that Damon could do to stop it. Seeing Elena that night had been the only glimmer of hope and light that Damon had felt and the fact that it had been her that had made the move and kiss him made his dead heart soar. _I thought I was never going to see you again I couldn't think of a worse way to die _such a confession made him recall their conversation that had been had before her human life had ended about how she had spoken about no matter what she felt for Damon she'd never un-fall for Stefan, and yet somewhere along the way they had gotten to this moment. This moment where their lips were locked and hands were tenderly framing the other's face acting as if they were the only people in the world even if they were on display to Stefan and Jeremy; to them it was just each other. That phone conversation when Elena had told Damon she was letting him go, fast forward to all the times the two had uttered those words to each other, and yet here they still were holding on for dear life and refusing to let go. Elena and Damon were literally fighting against the universe for their love, and to Damon that in his eyes was the definition of true love story, because rather than following the trail of destiny they were following each other's hearts, that led them right back here, to this moment, and to each other.

Leaving his brother hadn't been something Damon had wanted to do, but Stefan had refused to leave without Caroline and considering it would be smart to separate the doppelganger's from the traveler's he found it was the smartest way to go. This wasn't what Damon had wanted, but in some twisted way he accepted it because sitting beside him in the passenger seat was Elena Gilbert, the woman he loves, and as cliché as it sounded that was more than enough for him, even as their world fell apart around them she was still here. The plan had been simple get the hell out of dodge, regroup and then figure out a way to eliminate the traveler's, but it was halted the moment they got the call from Caroline alerting them to the new turn of events, and the second those two words slipped past her lips, Damon hightailed it, breaking each and every speed limit as he headed towards Whitmore, _Stefan's dead. _

When Katherine Pierce had died and Stefan had tempted Damon with blood causing him to turn Damon had vowed to Stefan he'd bring misery to him for the rest of their eternal life. Damon had kept up with that promise every so often breaking Stefan more and more, whether it be the trail of bodies he left, causing drama for the budding relationship of Stefan and Elena or killing someone special in Stefan's life Damon had relished in it. Time and time again the brothers would fight, pierce a stake straight through the others chest just missing their heart. There had been so many opportunities for the both of them to finally kill the other, but they had never fully gone through it. Though they may have fought like dogs, at the end of the day they were all each other had, at the end of the day they were still flesh and blood, and at the end of the day they were still brothers. As a human Damon had made it his duty to look over his little brother and to protect him. When the Fell brothers would pick at Stefan because of his size Damon was the one to step in and use his snarky tongue to spit an insult at each of the boys. When their father had told them not to play outside in their Sunday church clothes and Stefan had slipped in mud, crying because Giuseppe was going to yell at him it was Damon who laid and rolled around in that pile of mud, making himself a clear mess and later would tell Giuseppe that it had been his idea, resulting in him getting a slap to the back of his head for disobedience. No matter what type of trouble Stefan would get himself into it was always Damon pulling him back, and somehow even during their years as Vampires the brothers remained in those roles, always looking out for the other.

This time however Damon had failed, Stefan was dead, his younger brother, his little brother was dead. Somewhere on the other side that was falling apart piece by piece Stefan was there, because Damon had failed him. It was something that Damon couldn't accept _my brother is dead _it seemed impossible to believe seeing as continuously they were always cheating death, but this, this seemed permanent and he couldn't accept that, no he wouldn't accept that. Loopholes, Bonnie had already said how she'd be bringing Enzo back from the dead which meant it was possible for Stefan to be brought back from the living. That shred of hope though was ripped as she confessed she no longer had such power, luckily though for once Enzo had decided to be useful for a change which resulted in Project Kaboom. The plan had been simple stage an event that would gather all the travelers into one place, and then when the time was right blow up the selected venue killing all traveler's and Marcos in the process. Of course though that meant someone needed to volunteer to be the one to trigger the explosion, and seeing as he actually gave a rat's ass about the Justice League of Idiots not wanting any of them to get hurt in the process he had been the one to agree upon doing it, and confessing that to Elena hadn't been a walk in the park. _Do you see a future with me because that's all I see _she had pulled out the big guns on him, using his own wants, wishes and desires against him and though he wanted to be selfish and back out he couldn't, because he refused to let down his brother. Matching her volley he had thrown out the fact that this was his choice, deciding to go on this suicide mission to save the day was his choice, and she'd have to respect that choice.

_I will make it back to you I promise _

It seemed that each promise he had made somehow he had broken. Damon had promised to keep his little brother safe and he had died. Damon had promised to make his way back to Elena but he hadn't stayed true to his word. Maybe if he hadn't hesitated, maybe if he had just gotten up from his place and not bothered saving Sheriff Forbes he would have made it through. No, no that wasn't it, Liz was his friend, hell his only friend and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her die. Enough people had fallen due to such chaos and he refused to have anymore casualties. Though Damon didn't make it vocal about how he felt for Caroline he wasn't going to leave her without a mother, as much as Damon played it off that he didn't care, in reality he actually gave a damn. If there was one silver lining to this it was the fact that he had reunited with his drinking buddy Alaric, and even in death it was refreshing to see he hadn't lost his dry sense of humor, something Damon had missed more than he'd let on.

Winds had started to pick up blowing harder and harder with each passing second as Alaric and Damon ran through the woods, their eyes searching out Bonnie, the anchor that would lead them back home. Relief had shot through Damon the moment they spotted her, and for a small fraction of a second he had foolishly believed that everything would be okay. A hint of a smile had etched on his features as Bonnie braced her hands on Alaric's shoulders and just like that he had vanished returning back to the land of the living, things were going to be okay again, Jeremy and Elena wouldn't be the only family members, Ric would be back. No longer would Damon have to tell new customers that seat was taken, because his drinking buddy would finally be back. Everything would have worked, Bonnie's hands bracing on his shoulders his eyes expecting to find Elena and feel her crash into him, but instead he was met with Bonnie's eyes looking at him in panic. Trying again but still with the same result he had to keep himself from laughing at the fact that once again things weren't going to turn out the way they had been planned. Later he'd end up learning that thanks to the Wonder Twin Derek Hough look alike that he was the one responsible for this mess, and responsible for keeping him from the woman he loves.

_I promise I will never leave you again _

That past promise following him until he ended up where Elena was, his now truly dead heart breaking at the sight of her broken appearance, it had killed him as he advanced forward and naturally on instinct reached out to touch her only touching air. Comforting Elena, whether it be the pad of his thumb stroking and caressing her cheek or drawing her into his arms, Damon had always been use to reassuring her that everything was okay, but now as he stood there, a ghost of all things he knew everything was not okay, it was far from okay. When it came to goodbye's Damon hated giving them, but he knew this was final, nothing could be done, and even if she couldn't hear him it needed to be said. _You are by far the greatest thing that ever happened to me in my one hundred and seventy three years_ _on this earth….to die knowing that I was loved not just by anyone, by you Elena Gilbert it's the epitome of a fulfilled life. _More than anything he had wished she could actually hear him speak such words, because then she'd know how much he had valued her, and she'd see what he had seen when looking at her through his own eyes.

With his goodbye given, and a heavy heart he had walked away rejoining Bonnie as he stood alongside her watching as the other side began to fall apart. Winds began to pick up getting stronger and stronger, and for the first time in a long time Damon actually found he was terrified of whatever fate was about to greet him to. His relationship with the witch hadn't been something that included friendship bracelets, but somewhere along the way after growing to tolerate her, getting passed the brain aneurisms and seeing how much of a powerhouse she was he had grown to care about her. When her fingers had laced with his he didn't hesitate as his fingers clasped around hers, giving her hand a soft squeeze in reassurance. Their gazes for a moment locked on each other, both their eyes mirroring fear before turning their focus away and looking straight ahead of them. Trees began to crash down around them because of the violent winds, and Damon found himself growing anxious knowing something was coming, feeling something sneaking up upon them. _Do you think it will hurt _his nerves growing at Bonnie's question trying to sound calm and collected "I don't know" he begins to say but is suddenly cut off when he feels himself being pulled into blackness.

A lone figure lies on the ground, his black signature ensemble blending in with the darkness that surrounds him. When blue eyes finally flutter open they are greeted to complete and utter darkness. Releasing a painful grunt he rolls himself over trying to adjust to his environment taking note of the fact that this place isn't something he is familiar with. Ever so slowly he rises to his feet, realization suddenly dawning on him as a flood of memories from today rush towards him, attacking him. _Stefan dead…Project Ka-Boom, Suicide Mission, Elena hopping in the car…the Grill Blowing up, coming across Alaric on the other side…..Elena…..saying goodbye to Elena _taking a staggering step back as he's rushed with countless emotions. _I'm dead _eyes widening as he casts his gaze around the deep black tunnel "BONNIE" he calls out, his voice echoing as it booms, bouncing across the walls. "BONNIE" he shouts out again, this time a bit more desperate wondering where the witch is considering before they had been taken their hands had been interlocked with one another. "Okay Sabrina this isn't funny anymore….jokes over come out" he calls out knowing for a fact Bonnie wouldn't be playing such a game with him, but too afraid to accept the reality of the situation, too afraid to accept that once again he's all alone.

Deciding standing in the same place isn't helping matters he decides to venture deeper into the darkness, eyes every so often doing a quick sweep around him to make sure he isn't being followed. Continuing to walk, destination who knows where he comes to a sudden halt as he hears a man's desperate cry echo through the tunnel. The sound itself causing Damon to whip his head around expecting to see someone but instead he's met by three figures. The darkness that had been around him now fading away as he see's trees suddenly around him, noticing this place is more than familiar as he stands in the woods. "What" approaching three figures in the distance, yet the second he gets closer his eyes bulge out at the scene he's walked into, his eyes locking on his past 1864 self, Katherine Pierce and his first victim he had killed as a human.

_"Katherine you have put me through countless trails in proving my love for you. I have done everything that you have asked of me how am I not yet worthy of your blood" his past version asks before he casts his gaze towards the middle aged man who Katherine has pinned against the tree. _

_"Yes you have my love" she coos as she turns her focus away from the man and onto Damon. Her hand reaching out, setting itself across his cheek as she ghosts the pad of her thumb along it "you have done everything I have asked of you….complying to everything that I suggest, I have taught you the proper way to lure in your pray…..to eat and now it's time you have a taste of what you will soon crave." _

_Leaning more into her touch, his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment, relishing in her stroke. "I recall sampling it before right after I had played your wounded husband" he supplies, eyes open as he offers her a soft smile. _

_"My husband….has a nice ring to it" her tone inviting as ever "you may have sampled, but it is nothing like what you are about to do. You need to have a taste Damon, this is the last task, all that I ask of you" taking a step forward so they are now chest to chest "I want to share this with you…..I want you to feed with me." _

Back as a human Damon had committed many sinful acts with Katherine, after he had confessed to her about wanting to be a Vampire he had slowly allowed himself to inch more into her world, and that entailed learning the do's and don'ts of being a vampire. Each second of every day Damon had felt himself slipping from his own kind and joining a new race. This memory, this night had been the first time he had blood on his hands, his first kill. Though it had been Katherine to drain him dry, Damon had joined her, the blood was on his hands, and his mouth.

_All he had wanted was Katherine, and though her request seemed revolting he couldn't deny her, because he loved her too much to do so. Lowering his head he presses his mouth to the man's bleeding throat thanks to Katherine. The second that the blood touches his lips, and floods his nostrils he finds himself holding back the urge to vomit. Forcing himself he swallows as his senses are met with a copper taste. More than anything he wants to step back and run, but then he reminds himself that in order to be with Katherine he has to prove himself to her. Without hesitance he begins to eagerly suck at the blood, ignoring the taste and just focusing on proving himself. The nectar flowing down his throat, his gaze casting towards Katherine for a brief moment as he feels one of her hands interlace with his. He can see the pride and satisfaction reflecting in her eyes that her star pupil has given in. Joining him on the opposite side she sinks her fangs into the man's flesh and begins to feed. Even when his mind tells him no, his heart tells him yes, because his heart belongs solely to Katherine, and it's because of that which causes him to continue to feed. Eventually he watches as the man's now lifeless body sags to the ground. Katherine ignoring the man completely as she now stands chest to chest with Damon her hand lacing around his neck and yanking him towards her "My sweet and innocent Damon I'm so proud of you."_

The nickname alone causes him to shudder in disgust. God he had been such a fool actually thinking that Katherine had loved him, standing here now and witnessing such a scene it was so easy to see how she had been playing him. His gaze landing on the ignored corpse knowing what was coming next as he watched his past self passionately fuse his and Katherine's lips together, both of them far from caring that a dead body lay a few feet between them, both lost in the pleasure each one was delivering towards the other. Not wanting to look at such a scene he shakes his head, eyes firmly shut before opening them and noticing that the woods have faded once again replaced by the darkness while his brows furrow in confusion trying to make sense of what's happening "where the hell am I?"

The sound of clicking suddenly can be heard and the more he intently focuses on the sound the more he can hear the steps coming closer to him. His eyes scan the area around him, but the pitch blackness blinds him from whatever or whoever is approaching him. "You just answered your own question" a new voice announcing itself and yet there is a familiarity to it that causes him to practically give himself whip lash as he spins around following the sound of the voice. _You have got to be kidding me _blue meeting a dark shade of brown as his eyes now remain locked on a more than recognizable figure. Standing before him in all her glory, hand resting on her hip and head tilted to the side, observing him, he can see something is different, that usual look of confidence and smugness not mirroring in her expression, but she's sporting that signature smirk of hers "Katherine" he half whispers in disbelief now coming face to face with her.

"Hello Damon, did you miss me?"


End file.
